Mommy's Gift
by xbox360.gals
Summary: It's mother's day,..and Canna has the special gift for her. Mizuki can only guess what she's in for..
**A late Mother's Day story I thought about from the top of my head. _PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR BAD._**

 ** _All characters belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja_**

* * *

 **Mommy's Gift**

Canna laid peacefully on her bed, thinking about the time Ryu and her mother saved her. She then glanced over on her dresser to see the paper shuriken Ryu gave her as a goodbye gift. The little girl then picked up the shuriken and then looked at her drawing nightstand.

"Mommy's going to love my present."

* * *

"Canna it's time for your breakfast!" Mizuki called as she placed her daughter's plate down on the table.

While Mizuki went back to the kitchen to get silverware, Canna raced downstairs with her presents behind her back.

Once Mizuki came back, she looked over at Canna, who was trying to find something in between the couch cushions.

"Did you lose something?" She asked her. Canna slightly jumped but then shook her head. Mizuki faintly smiled and pulled out the chair for Canna. Canna then hopped on the chair and began to nibble on her eggs.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Mizuki told her and kissed Canna on her forehead. She smiled and watched her mother went upstairs to her room.

* * *

After several minutes, Canna finished eating her breakfast and placed her plate on the counter in the kitchen. Afterwards, she hurried upstairs and brushed her teeth then got dressed as quickly as possible.

Once she was finished, Canna went to her room and walked over to her nightstand and continued to put the final touches on her special gift to her mother.

"Finished!" Canna whispered to herself and held up her artwork. As she was studying her work, she heard a light knock on her window. Canna gasped once she turned to see the tall figure out her window.

"Ryu!" Canna said as the dragon ninja entered her room. He took off his face mask and placed it on her dresser. "Canna, it's been a while. What's happening?" He asked and kneeled down in front of the girl.

The girl then showed him the gifts Canna made for her mother. "Mother's day..I must have forgotten." He said as he guested to her drawing. "Do you think she'll like it?" Canna asked him. Ryu smiled and lifted her chin up to look into her blue eyes.

"Knowing Mizuki, I'm sure she'll love it." He told her. Canna smiled and hugged the ninja. He responded and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Ryu? What are you giving your mommy today?" She asked out of curiosity.

He stiffened and slightly frowned after Canna asked him the question. "I..I don't know." He answered. Canna then released their embrace and stared into his emerald green eyes.

Canna then suddenly smiled and ran over to her dresser. She then opened a drawer and pulled out a green paper crane. "I was going to give this to you..." She said as she was walking over to Ryu. "But you can give it to her if you want." Canna told him and gave the crane to Ryu.

He faintly smiled and glanced at the girl. "Thank you Canna,.." He paused and walked over to her dresser to pick up his mask. He then walked back over to Canna and trailed his hand from the top of her head to her chin.

"We will see each other again. I promise." He told her and turned towards her opened window. Canna waved goodbye and in a blink of light, he was gone.

* * *

Shortly after Ryu left, Canna walked over across the hall to her mother's room, and saw her typing on her laptop. Mizuki sighed and buried her face in her hands.

As Canna was watching, a small frown appeared on her face, but it soon faded away when she remembered about her gifts.

Canna ran in the room and tugged on her mother's pant leg. "What's going on sweetie?" Mizuki asked and pulled Canna onto her lap.

The girl then pulled out her gifts and gave them to her mother. "Happy mommy's day!" She said cheerfully. Mizuki smiled and examined the gifts her daughter made her.

The first gift was a burgundy shuriken with flower designs on it. Mizuki traced her fingers on the edge of the shuriken and smiled. She then placed the shuriken aside and studied the picture Canna drew. Ryu was in the picture with her and Canna. A colorful rainbow was in the background of the picture. On top of the picture there was a large heart and inside it read 'HAPPY MOMMY'S DAY!' One small tear rolled down her cheek and she looked down at Canna.

"From me and Ryu." The girl said and looked up at her mother. She then gave Canna a hug. "Thank you sweetie." "Your welcome." Canna replied and hugged her mother back.

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day..a little girl wanted me to give this to you." Ryu said as the cherry blossoms around him flew around him and carried the paper crane elsewhere.

"Beautiful.." His voice trailed off into the wind of cherry blossoms. Ryu smiled under his mask and disappeared into the trail of the pink blossoms.

* * *

The day passed quickly, and it was time for Canna's bedtime.

"Did you have fun today?" Mizuki asked Canna. She nodded her head and then lightly yawned as she climbed into her bed. Mizuki chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Get some rest now. Goodnight sweetie." She said and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight mommy..I love you." Canna told her. "I love you too." She replied and turned off Canna's lamp. She then walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

Mizuki then walked to her own room and started to pick up papers from the floor. After she was finished, Mizuki took a shower and change into her pajamas. When she was about to hop into bed, she saw Canna's drawing on the top of the pile of papers she picked up. She walked the to papers and picked up the drawing. She then smiled and walked to the kitchen refrigerator and hung it up with a magnet.

"Much better." She said aloud and walked back to her room.

As she entered her room, she heard a small knock on her window. 'Why would someone knock on the window?' She thought but then took it back as she recognized who the person was.

Mizuki opened the window and the ninja entered her room. She then noticed that he wasn't wearing his regular ninja attire. Instead he was dressed in his black trench coat with a long orange scarf wrapped around his neck.

"What brings Mr. Hayabusa here?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest. He then took off his scarf and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled the scarf, which caused her to come closer to him. "I've come to give you your mother's day present." He whispered in her ear and began to lick her earlobe. "I don't recall you telling me." Mizuki said and slightly smiled. He then moved away from her ear and pressed his lips against hers. She responded and placed her hands on his well built chest.

Ryu then began to walk over to her bed while she was still in his arms passionately kissing him. He then found the foot of the bed and laid Mizuki down and trailed his lips down her neck. He pulled away and stared into her hazel eyes.

"I hope you'll like my gift to you Mizuki..." He said as he began to lick her neck. She let out a small moan and tugged at his long brown hair. "Canna's gifts won't be able to top yours, if that's what you're trying to say." Mizuki told him. Ryu pulled away from her neck and chuckled. "She's one of a kind." He replied. Mizuki laughed and looked into his emerald green eyes. "She is, isn't she?.." She asked herself aloud.

With said, Ryu kissed her again and had his way with her for the rest of the night.


End file.
